Levitation
The ability to cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover in the air. Opposite to Sinkability. Sub Power of Flight. Also Called * Anti-Gravity Effect * Floatation * Gravity Immunity * Levity * Transvection * Ground Repulsion Capabilities User can cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing the user to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. Applications *Air Dashing by propelling oneself through the air. *Inaudibility by lifting oneself off the ground. Associations *Air Walking *Anti-Gravity Manipulation *Buoyancy Manipulation *Flight *Gliding *Gravity Manipulation *Magic *Magnetism Manipulation *Motion Paradox *Personal Gravity *Sinkability *Telekinesis *Vacuum Walking Limitations *May float uncontrollably. *May be difficult to stabilize. *May be difficult to maneuver, one could hover in one direction but turning on a dime, pitch, yaw, barrel rolls, and other acrobatic feats are difficult to learn. *May only be able to stay up for a short time. *Weak against Flight Negation. Known Users Anime/Manga Video Games Live Television/Movies Cartoons/Comics Known Objects *Anti-Grav (Henry Danger) *Rooster Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *SCP-1931 - The Bite of Flight (SCP Foundation) *Float-Float Fruit/Fuwa Fuwa no Mi (One Piece) *Chop-Chop Fruit (One Piece) *Berry-Berry Fruit/Berri Berri no Mi (One Piece) *Raid Suits (One Piece) *Levitation Magisword (Mighty Magiswords) *SCP-1863-A/"Lime Liftoff" (SCP Foundation) Gallery Levitate.jpg|An example of levitation. Gwen Tennyson Levitating.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) levitating. Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) Charmcaster Savaing A Random Kid.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Kevin's Flight.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Stinkfly's wings. Ultimate Kevin Flight.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Big Chill, AmpFibian and Ultimate Aggregor's flight. Ultimate Aggregor Flying.gif|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) All For One (Boku No Hero Academia) Air_Walk.gif|All For One (Boku No Hero Academia) can use his quirk "Air Walk" to walk on air and levitate freely. Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel).jpg|Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) 633px-PhoebeLevi.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) Nancy Downs, Bonnie and Rochelle (The Craft).jpg|Nancy Downs, Bonnie and Rochelle (The Craft) Kalameet levitation.gif|Black Dragon Kalameet (Dark Souls) using telekinesis to lift the Chosen Undead into the air. Raven (DC Comics) Meditating & Levitating.gif|Raven (DC Comics/Teen Titan) Half-Life Flocking Floater.jpg|The Flocking Floaters (Hλlf-Life) can float thanks to the gases that are inside their heads. Half-Life Series Alien Controller.jpg|Alien Controllers (Hλlf-Life series) can levitate, possibly due to the cybernetic device. Half-Life 2 Combot.jpg|Scanners (Hλlf-Life 2 series) like the Combots... Half-Life 2 Series City Scanner.jpg|...City Scanners... Half-Life 2 Series Shield Scanner.jpg|... Shield Scanners... Half-Life 2 Wasteland Scanner.jpg|...and Wasteland Scanners use anti-gravitational devices installed inside them to levitate. Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) Flying.gif|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) uses the power of the Rooster Talisman to levitate. Starlight_and_Rainbow_Dash_fly_together_S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) File:Bara_Bara_no_Mi.png|Buggy (One Piece) levitating his body parts, barring his feet. File:Beri_Beri_no_Mi.png|Very Good (One Piece) levitating his body parts. File:Shiki (One Piece) Fuwa Fuwa no Mi.gif|The Fuwa Fuwa no Mi gives Shiki (One Piece) the ability to levitate any inorganic object that he touches. Issho (One Piece) lift.gif|Fujitora (One Piece) using his gravity powers to lift rubble into the air. Vinsmoke Levitation.jpeg|Being from the technologically advanced Vinsmoke Family (One Piece) possess high-tech equipments Raid Suits, including shoes that allow them to levitate. Carmine_the_bowler.jpg|After Carmine The Bowler (Mystery Men) was murdered, he returned from the grave and, possessing his skull, gained the ability to levitate himself even after being encased in a bowling ball. Silver using levitate gif.gif|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) EveRising.gif|Eve (Supernatural) rising to Earth. Violet Parr Levitation Inside Her Forcefield.gif|Violet Parr (The Incredibles) can levitate with her full force field bubble. File:Jack-Jack_Parr_(The_Incredibles)_float.gif|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Remembrance_of_the_Daleks.jpg|An Imperial Dalek hovers up the stairs (Doctor Who:Remeberance of the Daleks) Hagoromo Otsutsuki.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Watto EPI TPM.png|Toydarians (Star Wars) like Watto, are capable of hovering using a combination of wings and natural gases. sapiri.gif|Sapphire's levitation (Steven Universe) Umbrella_H.png|Umbrella (Valkyrie Crusade) Vino’s Barrier.jpeg|The barrier that Vino (Zatch Bell!) was given by his mamodo, Clear Note, allows him to levitate. Phoebe Sees Leo Levitating (Charmed).gif|Leo (Charmed) Phoebe (Charmed) Levitation Ability.gif|Phoebe (Charmed) Massive.jpg|Massive (Loonatics Unleashed) T-Girl.jpeg|Amazing T-Girl (Jackie Chan Adventures) Sentry psionics.jpg|Sentry (Marvel Comics) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Transportation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Telekinetic Powers Category:Galleries